Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: Christmas Special
by 0713MM
Summary: A Christmas special with my and Aurasoul's OC's.


**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! I'm making another Yugioh Zexal Christmas fanfic, but this time with my friend MM!**

 **0713MM: Yes indeed. This is my first time doing a Christmas special. So, this should be interesting and fun.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah! Now someone mind doing the disclaimer?**

 **Heather: Ooh! Me! I'll do it!**

 **0713MM: Heather, you always do it. Let someone else do it for once.**

 **Heather: Alright.**

 **Vector: (magically appears from nowhere). 0713MM and Aurasoul don't own Yugioh ZEXAL. Except for their OC's.**

 **Darka: Where did you come from?**

 **Vector: From Temple Dragos. Where else would I be coming from?Sirius**

 **Rio: Enough gibberish.**

 **Hotaru: Yeah, let's get started!**

 **Aurasoul: Wait let's not also forget Sirius and Antares who belong to Durbe the Barian while I share Lyra with her.**

 **0713MM: Ah yes.**

 **Aurasoul: And now we can begin.**

 **0713MM: Indeed. Do you mind starting it? I'll see if I can jump in when need to be.**

 **Aurasoul: Sure.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me and Aurasoul with this story. (More so with editing and revising, but still. He helped nonetheless).**

"Ok careful with the tree Hotaru!"

"I know!"

It was Christmas time in Heartland City and a certain household was getting ready. The Shinori family were decorating their house while also preparing for their annual Christmas party. Hotaru and Tsunayoshi were putting up the tree, Kasumi baking with Rio, Lyra and Astrana, while the others were putting up decorations.

"Make sure you're careful Hotaru." Quinton said.

"Oh relax Quinton you worry too much." Hotaru grinned.

"Well he has a right considering 1. He's your husband and 2. Your wedding was 2 months ago." Darka sighed, not bothering to look up from decorating. Hotaru blushed as she and Tsunayoshi finally got the tree down in the stand as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Quit it already no need for reminding me." she sighed.

"2 months ago and she's still embarrassed about it." Antares chuckled.

"Shut up Antares!" Hotaru growled.

"Anyway the tree is finally up. Someone mind getting the decorations?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"I'll get them." Manami said, running off.

"So anyway who's coming to the party?" Quattro asked.

"The usual gang of course Yuma, Astral, Tori everyone else plus dad's parents and Uncle Akiro. "Darka said.

"Let's just hope we have enough food." Hotaru said.

"With Alito and Yuma's appetite that will be a challenge." Sirius sighed.

"That's for sure." Trey chuckled.

"Oh guys?"

They looked to see Rio coming out of the kitchen drying her hands. "I was wondering if I can invite some friends of mine to the party." she said.

"Friends of yours?" Darka questioned.

"Yes. Is that good with you guys?" Rio asked.

"Mind telling us about them?" Sirius asked with suspicion.

"Oh Sirius..." Darka sighed.

"Well, what do you want to know about them Sirius?" Rio asked. "I mean, yeah, they were once Barian/Astral Beings, but they are good now. Just like me and my brother, Shark."

"Former Barian/Astral beings?!" Hotaru and Darka said surprised.

"Yes. Here, I'll show you a picture." Rio took out a picture of Vector standing next to a young woman with waist length blonde hair, wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt and jeans. A D-Pad was attached to the young woman's left arm. Plus, a deck was inside the D-Pad, along with 3 Sephylon, The Timelords on the D-Pad.

"So who's that?" Darka asked looking at the picture.

"That my dear Darka, is Heather Shadows." Rio replied.

"She related to Vector?" Antares asked taking a look.

"Yes Antares." Rio told him. "She is."

"Any others?" Sirius asked.

"Actually yes. They were lucky enough to send me pictures." Rio took out a few more pictures. One picture showed two twin girls smiling. Another one showed a young man and woman with black hair. (The man's black hair was short, while the woman's hair was the same length as Heather's). And the last one showed a boy grinning. He too, had black hair. However, on his left arm rested his D-Pad, along with a few Gimmick Puppets barely visible on the D-Pad.

"So who are they?" Hotaru asked.

"The young boy is named Yaven. The twins are Tina and Amelia, and the last two are Yen and Michelle." Rio explained.

"And I take it you know them too Shark?" Darka asked looking at him.

"Of course I do." Shark replied. "Why wouldn't I Darka?"

"Anyway, they aren't evil." Rio continued. "They are stripped of all their powers, excluding teleportation, of course." Darka and Hotaru thought then they both shrugged. "Since they won't cause trouble sure you can invite them, more the merrier I say." Darka said. Rio grinned.

"Thank you!" Rio beamed. "You won't regret this!"

"If you want you can go tell them now." Darka smiled.

"I'll do that now!" Rio got out her Baria Crystal, and began to contact them in a group call.

"Well this is going to be a fun party this year." Tsunayoshi smiled.

"Of course you would say that dad." Hotaru chuckled. Rio grinned when they picked up.

" _Hello?_ " a young boy asked. He glanced around, glancing at Rio, then everyone around her.

" _Rio, who are these people?_ " The boy asked. Rio was about to explain, but the boys eyes narrowed on Thomas.

" _Thomas…_ " the boy growled.

"Huh? Who said my name?" Thomas glanced around until his eyes landed on the young boys' eyes.

"Yaven…" Thomas replied in the same fashion.

"What's going on?" Manami asked coming down with a box of tree ornaments then noticed her best friend glaring at a boy through a Baria crystal.

"Thomas what did you do?"

"Me?" Thomas pointed at himself. "That boy, Yaven, claims he is a Gimmick Puppet Master." Rio chuckles awkwardly.

"Perhaps I should've explained that Thomas and Yaven have a rivalry going between them about who is the Gimmick Puppet Master." Soon after, the other friends Rio mentioned, appeared in the call.

" _Why hello Rio!_ " Heather chimed in. Heather glanced at the people behind Rio, using her hands in a gesture that said, "Tell me who these people are Rio".

"Well, ya see…" Rio began, but Michelle cut her off.

" _You don't need to explain right now Rio._ " Michelle piped up. " _You can introduce us when we get there. Besides, we are at Central Heartland walking around._ " Michelle gestured to the side, showing some shoppers walking in and out of stores.

"Oi the party doesn't start till 6:30." Hotaru said.

" _Really_?" one of the twins asked.

" _Yes Tina._ " Amelia rolled her eyes.

" _Rio, do you want me to get your friends anything?_ " Heather asked.

"That won't be necessary." Hotaru replied.

"Yeah just make sure you get here on time." Darka chimed in.

"That's right." Manami nodded, going to the tree. Rio smiled.

"Just so you guys know, Heather is going to get gifts regardless." Rio explained.

" _Well, see you guys later!_ " Amelia beamed as she hung up. Yaven, Yen, Michelle and Heather hung up as well after saying goodbye. Yaven however, stayed on for a little bit.

" _Thomas, I will beat you eventually._ " Yaven vowed. Thomas chuckled.

"Good luck with that Yaven." Thomas smirked. After that, Yaven gave a salute to Rio and Thomas, along with the Shinori sisters.

" _See you at the party!_ " Yaven smiled before he hung up. After he hung up, Rio put her Baria Crystal back into her pocket.

"Geez does everyone know them except us?" Hotaru couldn't help but question. Thomas rubbed his head.

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that Hotaru." Thomas chuckled.

"Well this will be exciting to say the least." Kasumi giggled from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, let's just decorate the tree." Hotaru sighed. The others laughed as they began decorating the tree.

"Ok the table is set", Kasumi smiled, setting down plates of cookies. "Girls come down!"

"We're coming!" The sisters came down Hotaru wearing a red long sleeve blouse, white pants, gray shoes, red crystal earrings, her hair let loose. Darka wore an evergreen blouse, white skirt that reached her knees, white boots, a white cardigan, and of course her locket and key her hair in a high ponytail. And Manami wore a long sleeve white dress that reached her mid leg, white flats, her jewelry, and her hair braided back.

"You look great!" Lyra said, who was wearing a pretty ruby red dress that matched her hair.

"Thanks Lyra." Manami smiled.

"So who's coming first?" Hotaru asked.

"Who knows?" Darka shrugged. Then they heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Antares said.

"Thanks Antares." Darka said. Antares opened the door and grinned to see Yuma and his friends.

"Hey guys, come on in." Antares said.

"Thanks Antares." Yuma grinned back as they all walked in.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Darka chirped happily.

"Hey brother." Astrana smiled, who wore a midnight blue dress.

"Hello sister." Astral smiled back.

"Who else are we missing?" Yuma asked looking around.

"Gramps, Granny, Uncle Akiro, the Tenjos, the other emperors, and Rio's friends." Hotaru counted off. Yuma scratched his head.

"Uh, how people is that?" Yuma began to count on his fingers.

"A lot more, let's leave it like that." Darka smiled. Then there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it." Darka said. She went to the door opening it and smiled seeing the Tenjos.

"Hey Kite, Hart, Faker." she smiled letting them in. Rio glanced at the clock for a second, then went back to wrapping a present. (now bare with me because I know she wasn't wrapping a present beforehand, but she has to do something right?). As for what the present was or who it was for, Rio didn't say. Thomas tried to know what it was, but Rio didn't tell him anything.

"Thomas, I know you're excited to open gifts, but can you wait till the part when we open them?" RIo asked. "Besides, I will tell you that what I got for you, you're going to love." Thomas cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, and what that might be, Miss Rio Kastle?" Thomas asked. Rio could only giggle.

"You'll see." was her reply.

"Who else isn't here?" Hart asked.

"Well there's"-

A portal formed and walking out was Akiro and a women with long dark violet hair and green eyes wearing a snow white kimono and a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black kimono.

"Brother really?!" Kasumi hissed in annoyance.

"Oh don't complain, little sister." Akiro smirked.

"Hey mom, dad." Tsunayoshi smiled hugging the two.

"Ah my little Tsuna look at you." the women, Sandra Shinori smiled.

"My boy still so grown." the man, Hayato Shinori, said with pride.

"Guys please", Tsunayoshi sighed embarrassed.

"Gramps! Granny", Hotaru grinned.

"Oh Firefly! Look at you all grown." Sandra smiled looking at Hotaru fondly.

"Hey Uncle Akiro." Manami smiled hugging her Uncle.

"Hey little pearl." Akiro grinned hugging Manami. Rio glanced at her watch as she observed the other guests coming in and talking to each other.

 _Heather told me that she'd be here around 5:30. It's 5: 21 now._ Rio thought.

"The emperors and Rio's friends are last." Darka said looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah, I remember them." Hart piped up.

"I swear everyone knows them but us." Hotaru sighed, from her seat with Quinton.

"Well, we'll meet them soon enough." Manami smiled. As if the door heard the remark, there was a knock on the door. Rio dashed toward the door to answer it. As soon Rio opened it, she was a bit disappointed, but not entirely. the other emperors, along with Vector's sister stood outside.

"Merry Christmas to you Rio." Heather smiled as she gave Rio a hug.

"Same to you Heather." Rio said back. Vector stood next to Alito, twiddling his thumbs out of awkwardness.

"Come on in, it must be cold." Kasumi smiled welcoming them in.

"Thank you Mrs. Shinori." Heather took of her coat and put it on the coat rack beside the door.

"Please call me Kasumi now come in all of you." Kasumi said as she went to the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay Kasumi." Heather replied. After she did that, she went into her pockets and took out some candy bars.

"So, who wants a candy bar?" Heather asked. The second the word "candy bar" escaped her lips, Yuma and Alito jumped onto her like a pack of wolves ready to feed.

"Gimme!" they both pleaded. Heather giggled a bit.

"Heather, couldn't you have waited until the Christmas party to give your candy bars out?" Mizar asked he hung his coat up beside Heathers'.

"I swear they're grown men, yet acting like children." Hotaru sighed.

"It's Yuma and Alito are you really surprised?" Sirius asked.

"He's got a point." Antares said. Rio noticed Heather going into the dining room where the cookies were, so Rio followed.

"By the way Kasumi, my other friends should be here soon." Heather explained. "They kinda ended up in a...traffic jam."

"Traffic jam?" Astrana asked.

"Should we be worried?" Darka questioned.

"If you're worried about them being late, yes Darka." Heather replied. "By the way, Rio has told me that she'll do introductions once the rest of the come. Just so that she doesn't have to repeat herself."

"Sounds like a plan." Darka nodded. Heather smiled lightly.

"Glad you agree." Heather said. She then glanced at everyone else.

"Does anyone object to that?" Heather asked. They all shook their heads as some mingled.

"Well, that was quick and easy." Heather slapped her hands across her jeans.

"The Shinori family is easy to get along with as long as you don't get on their bad side." Tori giggled.

"I can see that." Heather noted.

"Say Hotaru, why aren't you drinking?" Akiro asked curiously holding a wine glass.

"Just… Not thirsty that's all." Hotaru said quickly. Heather watched as the other adults talk. She glanced at her brother who wasn't doing anything. So, she walked over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him. He glanced up into his sister's silver eyes.

"Are you going to make me talk to them?" he asked. His sister shook her head.

"Of course not." she replied. "Why would I do that?" Vector could only shrug to that response.

"2 months along pregnant!" Akiro guessed.

"Dang it!" Hotaru sighed.

"Hotaru he's the family doctor, of course he guessed your condition right", Manami giggled.

"Sometimes I wish he guessed these things wrong." Hotaru grumbled, rubbing her stomach. Heather's face, along with Vector's, turned a bit pale for a second, then it reverted back to normal color. Most of the other adults didn't notice, but Rio and Mizar certainly did. So, Rio did the only thing a friend would do: she went to go talk to them. Rio put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rio asked. "Too many people?" Heather shook her head.

"No, that's not it Rio." Heather replied. "It's the word that Manami said." Rio gave a light nod.

"Well, I'll make sure that you can talk to people that you want to talk to in a different room." Heather lightly smiled. Her shirt swayed a bit.

"Thanks Rio." Heather whispered. She glanced at the front door for a second, then back at Rio. "I think the rest of the group is at the door." Then there was a knock.

"I'll get it." Manami said going to open the door. Rio gave a nod of approval. (which was a late, since Manami already opened the door after the nod of approval). Manami opened the door meeting Amelia and the others.

"Hello." Manami said cheerfully.

"Why hello there!" Amelia smiled. Yen was looking at the tree.

"Yup. Definitely the right place." he said he walked past Amelia.

"Come on in everyone else is here", Manami said.

"Very well." Michelle smiled. Tina followed in the same fashion. Yaven was the last one to come in, which he shut the door. The moment he did however, his eyes met with Thomas's red ruby ones.

"So, you staying for the party, eh?" Thomas asked. Yaven smirked lightly.

"Yes well, Heather told me more about the Shinori's after Rio told Heather about them. I became curious, so I decided to come along." Yaven replied.

"Well since they're all here, time for introductions." Darka said. Heather smiled.

"Go on Rio." Heather encouraged. "Don't be shy. You could have Sharky help you." Unfortunately for Heather, Shark heard that comment. Which made Shark growl.

"Oh relax Shark." Manami smiled gently at him. Shark began to cool down slowly

"And she tames the great Shark." Antares chuckled. Shark snarled slightly.

"Don't start Antares." Rio clapped her hands loudly. Heather and Vector snickered lightly.

"Anyway, as you guys already know, these guys are my friends." Rio gestured to Yen, Michelle, Tina, Amelia, Yaven and Heather.

"Pleased to meet you." The group of friends said at once. Rio smiled.

"If the Shinori's don't mind, we'll play a get-to-know-you game." Rio explained. Heather stepped up next to Rio.

"What she means, is, that everyone will play a get-to-know-you game based on me, Yaven, Yen, Michelle and the twins Tina and Amelia." Heather explained it further. She turned to face Rio.

"So, is that what you were trying to explain?" Rio gave a nod.

"Sounds fun." Darka smiled.

"Let's play." Manami said happily.

"Why not?" Hotaru shrugged with a smile.

"Cool!" Rio beamed. "So, each you will ask each of them a question about them, and they have to answer. Simple?" The sisters nodded. "You go first Darka", Manami said.

"Ok well. How did you all meet? Me and my sisters are the only ones that haven't met you all." Darka said. Yen stepped forward.

"Well, that is kinda long story." Yen began.

"Then give them the short one Yen." Yaven chimed in.

"How to begin?" Yen chuckled. "Well for starters, I was the general of an army for a kingdom long ago. Michelle here was a princess of the kingdom I worked was a member of the Astral World, same with the twins Tina and Amelia." Yen stopped. He didn't want to go into too much detail. He didn't want to ruin the Christmas spirit, nor bring up bad memories. Heather glanced at the group.

"Anyone else want to ask a question?" Heather asked.

"How did you meet Shark and Rio"? Manami asked curiously. Heather chuckled.

"Well Manami, I met Rio when she was always around with Mizar when they were coming up with plans to beat me. As for Shark, I met him before I dueled Vector. " Heather gestured to her said brother. Yen nodded in agreement.

"I met them after I was revived by the Numeron Code."

"Same here." Michelle replied. TIna and Amelia stepped up.

"We met them for the first time when we had to beat them." Amelia answered. This time, it was Tina who glanced around.

"Any other questions for us?" Tina asked this time.

"This one's for Heather." Hotaru said facing her. "Rio told us you're related to Vector. How are you related? If I may ask." Heather pondered this for a moment.

"Well. I'm related to Vector obviously by blood. But, I'm also related to him because I used to be his advisor when he became king of Austrania due to our father passing out cold from exhaustion. I helped him when he needed to say a speech. I helped him withdraw our father's forces from other countries." Heather paused to make sure the info sunk in. Some of the other people gasped in shock. Sirius and Antares were shocked as Hotaru nodded.

"I see, well that's my question then. So we're good?" She asked her sisters.

They nodded in agreement. Rio gave a light smirk.

"Glad that's all out of the way."

"Is there any questions you like to ask us?" Darka asked the group. Heather thought for a moment. Then shook her head.

"I have none." she said. She glanced at Yen, Michelle, the twins and Yaven, who was glaring at Thomas, who returned the same fashion glare.

"Thomas enough already." Manami scolded at her best friend. Michelle and the twins had to pull Yaven back to prevent him from advancing at Thomas. Heather just giggled.

"Yaven and Thomas, you act like little children when it comes to a rivalry." Heather laughed lightly.

"If you really want to do your rivalry, do it outside." Both Thomas and Yaven glanced at Heather, which they shook there heads.

"Out in the cold? No way!" both Yaven and Thomas blurted out.

"Something they agree on, good progress." Sirius nodded. Lyra and Manami giggled as Kasumi smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is here we can all mingle and such so enjoy the drinks and snacks." she said.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Kasumi." Heather smiled as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a wine bottle. She lifted it up lightly. "Does anyone want any?"

"She wishes." Akiro laughed, pointing at Hotaru.

"Put a sock in it Uncle." Hotaru sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Does anyone else want any?" Heather asked.

"I'll take a glass, but Heather you don't have to do it you're the guest", Darka smiled, putting up her hand. Her hand glowed as the bottle of wine floated out of Heather's hands as Darka got a wine glass and got the bottle to pour in her glass. Heather chuckled lightly.

"Well, I did it out of politeness Darka." Heather smiled. "I was taught that from my mother."

"I like this one already." Tsunayoshi said, accepting wine from Darka.

"So former Barian and Astral beings yet you still your powers right?" Akiro asked.

"Brother please." Kasumi sighed. Heather turned to face Akiro.

"Some of us gained new abilities. Others, like Yen, Michelle, the twins and Yaven, have not." Heather gestured to said persons. Yen pointed at Heather's pendant.

"Tell them about your pendant Heather." Yen inquired. Heather looked at the said pendant that was around her neck. Heather chuckled at Yen's inquiration.

"Well…" Heather began, then trailed off. "I don't know…"

"Now let's not push them or such." Kasumi said. Heather shook her head.

"No, it's fine Kasumi." Heather said quickly. "I can say it." Some of her friends snickered, while others smiled.

"So, what this pendant is a gift from Mizar on my 17th birthday." Heather gestured Mizar, who in turn, blushed madly.

"It's not that big of a deal." Mizar retorted. "I just found it deep in the mountain. It's not that special."

"Mizar blushing, that's a first." Darka giggled, Kite smirked. Mizar growled lightly.

"Enough Kite." he retorted.

"Quite interesting, different from our powers." Akiro said, motioning to the other Shinoris. Heather raised her hand.

"I wasn't finished." Heather interjected. "This pendant is more than just a gift. It allows me to do this." Heather gestured to Mizar to pass her deck and D-Pad to her. He was reluctant at first, but he did it nonetheless. They all looked curious wondering what she was going to do.

"What's she doing?" asked Darka. The others, (excluding her friends) shrugged. While they were pondering what Heather was going to do, she had her D-Pad on her left arm, and it was activated. Once she did that, she took out one monster from her deck box and inserted it onto her D-Pad. A dragon with majestic purple scales, and an emerald jewel on the top of her head. The dragon unraveled itself from its seal But instead of the seal being light like a Positive Number, it was dark, and shady. Some of the other guests shivered, while Heather's friends snickered lightly.

"Oh my!" Akiro gasped.

"Woah!" Darka and her sisters gasped. The majestic purple scaled dragon roared. But instead of it sounding like a male's, it sounded feminine. In a flash Darka and Akiro were getting a closer look of the dragon.

"This is incredible! I never seen a monster like it." Akiro said.

"It's so lovely yet it must be very powerful!" Darka squealed as she looked at the dragon. The others sweatdropped at their reactions as they looked at the dragon awed. Heather glanced at her friends as if to say, "Should I tell them what this female dragon is?" Yen gave nod as if to say, "If you wish to." Heather took a deep breath, then she began.

"I notice that you are all, if not all, are intrigued by my female dragon." Heather noted. "Having the dragon here has probably already told you that I'm a Dragon Tamer, which I am. But what if I told you that there are more Numbers than just Positive ones?' Some of the other guests began to mutter and whisper.

"Hold it, what do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked.

"What I mean Hotaru, that there is a dark and light to every living creature in the universe, correct?" Heather inquired. "Numbers are no different. I'm surprised your Astral Being friends, Astral and Astrana, never told you this. After all, they come from the Astral World, correct?"

"I had… Different priorities than my brother to put it simply outside of the… Negative Numbers they're called correct?" Astrana asked. Heathe nodded at Astrana.

"That is correct Astrana." Heather replied.

"Yes well, I had outside priorities of the Negative Number cards my brother Astral was to handle those." Astrana said simply, nodding to Darka who nodded back. Heather chuckled, then turned to face her majestic dragon.

"This dragon, is my Negative Over-Hundred Number. Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon." Heather declared, then she turned to face Astral. "If you were supposed to guard the Negative Numbers tell me, how did the Negative Numbers escape and get into me and my friends hands?"

"Look. let's not think on it. The past is in the past." Darka said, before Astral spoke.

"Yes, you all seemed to have handled them in the end." Astrana said.

"Tell me Heather, does this mean these Negative Numbers have similar powers to a regular Number?" Akiro suddenly asked. Heather was surprised by this question, but nonetheless she proceeded to answer the question but taking out a Rank-Up-Magic card out of her deck box. To be specific, Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force and inserted it into her D-Pad. What surprised the other guests, (excluding her friends) is that the pendant began to glow.

"Now what's going on?" Hotaru questioned.

"Go, Barian Armormorph!" Heather declared. The pendant glowed a brighter. Once it died down, Heather was wearing purple shoulder armor and leg armor, lighter purple chest-plate, and a small emerald on her forehead. She also gets a small increase in height, gets an Emblem of Neutron Dragon on her chest-plate, and she has a majestic purple tattoo going over her left eye, just like Kite, Mizar, and the Arclight brothers, along with Dextra and Nistro. Her duel disk will transform into a majestic dragon claw. Her hair has some majestic purple in it. Even her dragon evolved into a three-headed dragon. The dragon still possessed majestic purple scales and the emerald above the dragon's' head. Darka squealed again at the dragon as Hotaru and Manami gaped at it in shock. Unfortunately for Heather, she got zapped from...something. Then she reverted back to her Human form. She panted with exhaustion and fell to her knees.

"I...don't understand…" she muttered. "Why couldn't I hold the form?"

"Easy Heather, don't hurt yourself." Manami said, a bit worried. Heather got up slowly.

"I'm fine Manami." Heather replied quickly. Unfortunately for her, a pain in her chest made her groan.

"Ugh…" she groaned again. Yen glanced around the room.

"Perhaps we should get to the feast?" Yen suggested, a bit awkwardly.

"Nice save Yen." Michelle spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, why don't we?" Hotaru said quickly. "Darka! Uncle, enough awwing at the dragon already!"

"Oh come on! Can you blame us?!" Darka said.

"She's right, this dragon is too magnificent for words." Akiro nodded. Alito and Yuma rushed toward the dining room table after Yen said "feast".

"Food!" They both pleaded. "Where's the food?" Everyone sweatdropped as Kasumi, Lyra, Astrana, and Manami went to get the food as everyone taking seats. Heather sat next to Rio, while Shark sat across from Rio, and Dumon sat on the opposite side of Rio. (Meaning that Heather is sitting to right of Rio, while Dumon is sitting to left of Rio). Then Kasumi and Manami came with turkey while Astrana and Lyra came with ham placing them on the table with the other treats and such.

"Kasumi your turkey and ham look wonderful." Sandra smiled.

"Thank you, though I did have help." Kasumi smiled at the girls who helped her cook. Lyra blushed, yet smiled same with Astrana. Manami grinned with a nod. Heather glanced around, trying to find Vector. He was sitting the farthest away from everyone else. Being the big sister that she was, she excused herself from the table before anyone served anything. (Well, they served themselves while she did this though). Vector didn't notice her until she had gotten to him.

"Brother?" she asked out of concern. "What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." Vector lifted his head up slowly so that his purple eyes met his sisters' silver ones.

"I'm not hungry right now sister." Vector replied. Heather shook her head at him in disapproval.

"Well, you will eat something." Heather began. "Otherwise, you won't get to eat a slice of my version of a double-chocolate glazed cake." That got Vector to snap right of his trance. So he sat to the right side of his sister. It was the last open seat too.

"Yuma! Alito! The food isn't going anywhere! Take a breather." Darka said watching the two wolf down their food. Heather turned to face the Shinoris'.

"Don't you guys do some sort of blessing before eating?" she asked them, eying the two wolves of group. Better known as Yuma and Alito.

"Well technically that's for Thanksgiving, but we often do say thanks to Numeron Dragon and the Crimson Dragon." Tsunayoshi said. Heather gave Tsunayoshi a quizzical look.

"Really? How come only that holiday?" Heather asked. "Why not do it during other holidays like Christmas or Easter?"

"Thanksgiving is all on what you're thankful for, Christmas is of the birthday of the birth of god, and Easter is of the resurrection of said god", Tsunayoshi explained.

"But for us though, Christmas represents the Numeron Dragon for creating this world and universe." Hayato explained.

"And as for Easter, it represents the Crimson Dragon for after all it is the Celestial god of rebirth, reincarnation." Akiro added. Heather gave a nod.

"I thank thee for explaining it then." Heather giggled. "Because back when there was no war in my day, we had to say a blessing every night. Remember brother?" Vector looked up from his food.

"Oh yes, I remember." he replied. "I wouldn't necessarily say that it was fun. It wasn't. But it was required by our parents that we do it. On holidays before corruption hit our land, my father would allow all of our soldiers to come and celebrate that holiday with us. Even our royal guards came." Heather nodded to that.

"I can still remember the name of my royal bodyguard." Heather giggled.

"Wow that must've been something, and Thomas don't even think about touching that cake!" Manami yelled. Thomas turned to face Manami.

"What?" he asked as he licked his fingers that had some glazed frosting on them. Heather just laughed.

"Oh relax Manami. I made that cake dozens of times. In fact, I made this one in particular blindfolded."

"Honestly brother." Michael sighed. Christopher shook his head as they ate. Hotaru was already on her second helping.

"Easy there Hotaru." Darka giggled.

"Hey, I'm eating for two, remember?" Hotaru said as she ate some ham. Vector released a light laugh at Thomas's antics while Heather began to explain something to the group about how she made the cake blindfolded.

"How I got into the challenge to make a cake blindfolded was because Mizar over there," She gestured towards Mizar, who was eating some ham. "claimed that I couldn't bake or cook without my eyes. Him, going off his knowledge about my cooking, challenged my skills. He said if I cook bake/cook something blindfolded that was unsuccessful, I'd have to clean the dragon stalls for a whole week. Me being me, I accepted the challenge. But I told him the same thing, and he agreed. Now he knows not to mess with my cooking/baking skills because now he has to clean all of the dragon stalls when we return to Temple Dragos." Mizar every word that came out of Heather's mouth.

"Yeah yeah Heather, no need to rub it in." Mizar complained. They all laughed.

"Oh man! Would've loved to have seen that." Darka giggled.

"I wish I could've." Kite chuckled. Mizar gave his rival a glare.

"Don't you start Kite." Mizar warned. Kite turned his head slightly so he was facing Mizar.

"And why not my rival?" Kite asked. Mizar lost words for that remark, so he shut up. Kite chuckled.

"That's what I thought." he mused.

"Kite be nice." Darka chuckled.

"What?" Kite asked as if he didn't hear her. "Why do I have to be nice? It doesn't hurt to joke around with him once in awhile, right?"

"He's got a point." Shark said.

"Wow Shark agrees with Kite, now that's a first." Lyra giggled.

"Anyway, who wants to know the name of my royal bodyguard?" Heather changed the subject quickly.

"Oh do tell." Manami said. Heather giggled at Manami.

"Very well." Heather remarked. "The bodyguard's name was...Serena."

"Serena." Darka said.

"Yes." Heather smiled. "Are you a bit surprised?"

"Hmm, not much." Hotaru said.

"Yet the name sounds familiar." Darka said. Heather glanced at Darka.

"Oh? And why is that?" Heather asked.

"Don't know, probably just me." Darka shrugged, as she ate.

"And I'm stuffed!" They looked to see Yuma and Alito finished.

"My, my boys, I hope you have room for dessert. Darka, Hotaru help me get it." Kasumi said.

"Sure." Hotaru said.

"Ok." Darka said. They went to the kitchen and came back with a large Christmas cake, cookies, and little candies.

"Wow!" Everyone looked at the desserts in awe.

"Hope you all like it." Kasumi said. Yuma and Alito grabbed six candies and cookies. from the plates and scarved them down.

"Geez you two." Tori sighed.

"We shouldn't be surprised." Antares said, getting a cookie.

"Hey Vector, want some of the cake?" Hotaru asked him. Vector looked at Hotaru.

"Umm..okay." Vector replied reluctantly. Hotaru smiled as she cut a slice placing it on a plate handing it to Vector.

"Here you go." she said. Vector nodded a bit shakily, then he began to walk back to his seat next to sisters' slowly.

"After dessert we'll open presents. Sound good?" Kasumi asked.

"Sounds lovely!" Yaven grinned.

"I shall be happy to open presents after dessert." Amelia smiled. Tina gave a nod.

"Good to hear." Kasumi smiled as she passed sliced cake. Heather ate a slice of her cake that she baked.

"Still tastes the same when I'm not baking it blindfolded." Heather chuckled.

"Well, that's good then Heather." Michelle smiled as she lifted up her fork that had frosting on it.

Once dessert was over they all gathered at the tree passing around presents.

"So many presents." Michelle gaped as she glanced around the tree.

"Guess you can say that." Lyra smiled, giving Sirius his gift.

"Here's your gift Kite." Darka smiled. Kite took it with grace.

"Thank you, Darka." Kite said with a smile.

"Such a cute couple." Hotaru smiled, making Darka blush.

"Hotaru!" Darka pouted. Heather snickered in amusement. Her vest ruffled a bit when she snickered. Mizar just grinned slightly at Darka's embarrassment. Kite glared at Mizar and Heather as if to say, "Shut it". That look made the twosome shut up with their snickering and giggling.

"Heh, geez they just make it too easy." Antares chuckled, as they all received their presents. Rio handed Thomas his gift from her. He grinned at it with curiosity.

"I wonder what it is." Thomas muttered as he shook the present, in hopes of finding out what it is. Michael smirked at his brother's antics.

"You have to wait your turn to open it brother." Michael pointed out. Thomas glanced at his younger brother and rolled his eyes.

"I know that Michael." Thomas groaned. Michael gave a nod, then turned his head to face the group.

"So, who'd like to start to open presents?" he asked.

"Let's let Thomas open his before he goes nuts." Manami giggled. Thomas's face turned dark red from embarrassment.

"I'm just excited!" he replied hotly. "Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not, now open your present." Hotaru chuckled. Thomas grinned slyly.

"Thanks then." he said he began to tear the paper off the present.

And so, everyone opened their presents thanking those who gave them to it and such all happy as Manami admired her blouse she then looked out the window and gasped. "Yes! I knew it!" She cheered happily, running off.

"Where is she going"? Sirius asked.

"Hmm if I know better she looked out the window." Hotaru began putting down her new album.

They all looked out the window and Hotaru and Darka grinned. "A white Christmas." the two said seeing the snow. Heather turned to look out the window.

 _I never seen those white things before in my entire life._ she thought.

"What's a white Christmas?" Heather asked to no one in particular.

"You see when it snows on Christmas day people would call it a White Christmas."

Darka explained, walking to the door outside.

"Manami was hoping for a White Christmas this year." Hotaru chuckled walking outside with Darka. Heather gave a nod to the explanation.

"Come on." Darka smiled.

They all walked outside seeing the snow falling already covering the floor Manami smiling cheerfully as the snow fell on her hair. Heather only smiled as she watched Manami hang out in the falling snow.

"Fascinating." Heather mused. "I've never seen snow before."

"Its really something." Darka smiled, unknown that Antares was grabbing some snow forming a snowball.

"Snow is also fun too like building snowman and-"

"Heads up!" Antares threw the snowball hoping to hit Yuma but unfortunately hit Hotaru.

"Ack"! Antares paled.

"Hahaha! Oh he's doomed!" Akiro laughed.

Hotaru calmly wiped the snow off her face.

"You do know what this mean Antares." she said.

"N-now let's not do something we might regret Hotaru, I was aiming for Yuma! I swear!" Antares said backing away.

"Hey!"

"Should I prepare an eulogy?" Sirius asked Darka.

"You might." Darka nodded, as Hotaru gathered some snow.

"Sirius-san! Darka-chan!" Lyra said.

"It's on now!" Hotaru said, throwing the snowball.

"AH!" Antares yelped moving, causing the snowball to hit Thomas instead.

"Hey!" Thomas yelled. Yaven laughed at Thomas.

"Hahaha!" Yaven continued to laugh. "That's too funny!" Thomas smirked at his rival.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned as he began to make a snowball. Yaven knew where this was going.

"Oh no you don't!" Yaven began to run in other direction. Thomas threw the snowball and to everyone's shock it hit Mizar, Darka covered her mouth to hold her laughter, but the others laughed.

"Hahahaha! Oh that's gold!" Alito laughed as well. Mizar wiped the wet snow from his face, an anger mark appeared above his head.

"Someone's angry." Darka couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on, Mizar wouldn't hit somebody with a snowball." Kite said. Mizar glared at his former rival.

"Oh? Why say that Kite?" asked Mizar as he began to grab snow from behind him.

"Because it's not something you would do." Girag guessed.

"Sounds right." Kite said. Mizar just stared, then he lifted his throwing arm and threw a hunk of snow at Kite. Heather couldn't help but giggle at what Mizar just did. "

Bwahahaha! He showed you Kite!" Antares laughed.

"Don't think you're off the hook Antares!" Hotaru yelled.

"Oh no!" Antares yelped.

"You know what this calls for." Manami told Darka, as Kite got some snow.

"Yup." They got some snowballs, grinning.

"Snowball fight!" Kite threw his snowball hitting Mizar while Darka and Manami threw there's at Yaven and Heather.

"Bulls eye!" Manami grinned. Heather wiped the snow off her face with a grin.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Heather grinned. "Anyway, who wants hot chocolate?"

"Me." Antares said, his voice was muffled considering he was under a pile of snowballs.

"I feel better." Hotaru smiled, walking towards them.

"Bit much?" Hayato chuckled, as Sirius and Lyra helped Antares out of the pile of snow

"Nope, now let's get inside." Hotaru said walking in with Christopher.

"I swear." Kasumi giggled, as they walked back in the house.

Once they got back inside, Heather went into the kitchen to grab the hot chocolate supplies. Once the hot chocolate was made and passed around they all sat by the fireplace.

"You know, this has got to be our best Christmas yet." Darka smiled.

"I second that motion." Hotaru grinned.

"Me too." Manami said happily.

"I shall agree with you there." Thomas smirked.

"You're only saying that cause I hit Yaven with a snowball for you." Manami smirked, at her friend. Thomas scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." he said. "Regardless, it was fun. Haven't seen my rival in a while anyway. Nice to see he still has touch."

"Hey Heather, you and your friends should totally come here again for Christmas next year." Darka said.

"Yeah made things more fun." Lyra smiled. Heather gave a big smile at the compliments.

"I thank thee for your hospitality." Heather said. They all smiled as they drank their hot chocolate all happy of the holidays.

 **Aurasoul: And it's done! Great work everybody.**

 **0713MM: I must agree with you on that. This is first time doing a holiday one-shot, or one-shot in general. I hope it's good.**

 **Heather: Christmas!**

 **Mizar: Not yet silly. It's not for another week.**

 **Heather: Oh. Well, I hope you bought me a gift.**

 **Mizar: Well I-**

 **Darka: Well, read and review everyone and to all of us here.**

 **Everyone: Happy Holidays!**


End file.
